dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PrimalVortechs/Black Friday 2018 Specualation
Ik it's sad, but some people are already thinking about next Black Friday. SO HECK YEAH, LET'S TALK ABOUT IT! The big question that people have is what the "big" item would be. Here's a chart from past years: 2015 - Pitch Black Terror - 10,000 DNA ---> 2016 - Albino Terror - 22,500 DNA ---> 2017 - Blackodile - 100,000 DNA With some basic looking you'll probably begin to realize that if the trend continues, we're getting something really frickin big next Black Friday, so I'm here to discuss some theoriesa and my opinions on them. Herbivore Hybird Something that's been leaked for years, people have been speculating that they may add in a Sauropod hybrid to go along with the other 2. Personally, I have no issues with this idea if it's stats were reasonable. I wouldn't make it stronger than Baro, but it should be able to hold its own in a fight. I think it would be cool if this had a 3.5 or 4 growth rate, making it a dino specifically for DNA grinding. It would make the investment worth it atleast. As a price, if the devs were to make an herbivore hybrid, I would say it would cost around 250,000 DNA at the most, but no less than 150,000 DNA. Galactic Eggs (Again...) A lot of people were openly pissed about the Galactic Event last summer. The event had limited eggs that costed 3,000 DNA a piece, with a 1% chance to get the Galactic Barosaurus. With only a few people getting it, they were allowed to charge whatever they wanted for it on trading. And they did... Now the Galactic Barosaurus is worth nearly 8 Terrors, with it's value still climbing. The people who want the Galactic Eggs back on sale bring up some decent points. They would only be sold for one day so Galactics wouldn't be too common, but it would give some die hard players the opportunity to finally get what they've been wanting. If they were to sell them, I think 3k would do to prevent dozens of G Baros from being hatched, while still giving some savers a fair chance. Devasaurs (Has there time come?) If this was last summer, I would have said no frickin way this would ever frickin happen. But then Chicken announced that DragonVS would have "no admin exclusive content". What this means is that Chicken seems to be leaning away from giving admins special perks. In addition, the "mini-devasaurs" released last Black Friday may be a hint of what's to come. Now here's the thing. In order to avoid breaking the game, this would have to be done VERY carefully. First, they would have to be pricey as hell. I'm talking 500,000 DNA for the weaker ones, and 700,000 DNA to 800,000 DNA for the strong ones like Violex and Lucy. The price would do to things. First, it would make sure only a handful or so devasaurs are sold. The last thing we need is a bunch of devasaurs wrecking havoc across DS. Second, only true "pros" could get them. Most "pros" do very little KOSing as compared to your middle class of DS. The devasaurs also could not be tradable at all, so there's no risk of them being duped. They should also have higher growth rates, like 2-3. This way if a KOSer is stopped, he can't come back in 20 minutes and continue destroying servers. So these are the most popular predictions right now. What do you think Chicken will do this Black Friday. Category:Blog posts